Cupid
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. NejiSaku. February 14 is in Konoha and Tsunade, were promptly to her festive spirit, convinces Sakura, Shizune, and others to make of Cupids, not knowing that her student will not be a pleasant experience. Warning: Written in a bad English.


**Warning:** This fanfic is written in the best English the author could write X'd. English is not my language, so I'm very sure there will be many failures. I hope, even with that, you like it. This is for _MonicaHyuuga._ I did the best I could, I hope you tell me how I can improve.

* * *

**Cupid**

It was a week ago that Tsunade had planned this madness, missing a few days for Valentine's and the blonde had already planned how to celebrate: in the whole village had been placed pink mailbox for that day, so if anyone would want to send a card, letter, or whatever, in the village under cover of complete anonymity or just the opposite can do it... and for deliver them, the Hokage had for its cupids, all working for her, and even Sakura went to 'help her'.

However, Sakura was not excited about the date, when she walked through the streets filled with people crowding around the windows with teddy bears and chocolates she did not feel anything but hatred. She hate that time that so much had meant to her years ago when Sasuke lived there, when he was not blinded by revenge, but now... she just thought it was a date on the calendar, and did not understand why all the girls her old ran down the street, shocked, with envelopes, stuffed animals in their arms to put them in the mailbox that they have closer.

So she's not very fond of that day, because she had no one to give something, without telling her friends that she wanted a boyfriend, but the only person that maybe, just maybe, she could write was Neji Hyuuga. And the little intercourse she had with the young man did not consider appropriate to write his passionate declaration of love and put it in an envelope so that the next day the boy with his Jyuken let her unconscious or worse, appear with Tenten in his side, showing some contempt.

That was what she feared, it was more than sure it will be a letter in the pile of letters from one of those mailboxes, or perhaps several letters from the girl to him, the prodigy of the clan, and worst, is that maybe she would give those letters to him.

On February 14 she rose early, showered, breakfast and left home in her uniform 'special', which consisted of a strapless dress, sleeveless, color blood red to match her silver sandals, his bow and arrow, and in the back, two wings so long that she thought that she would fly with them if she took a step. She went out feeling all stupid, waiting for the day would soon be over even though she knew it would not be so, for when one wants to make the time go faster is just the opposite.

When she reached the Hokage's mansion, all the cards were on tables, in which several people worked separating the letters, packages and cards, and sorting them by destination. After a hard work of more than two hours, several of her companions left with small bags of letters sorted, while she was still there, not wanting to finish, then, as she predicted, in her pile of letters she had found three letters to Neji from Tenten... for bad luck too, she had to deliver. She was thinking, when she did on frowning. 'Another one, to Neji, from Tenten'.

After that, she ordered herself to let the house Hyuuga for last, so she walked around Konoha, she give to Naruto two letters from the Hyuuga sisters, before go with Ino to give her the letter from Sai, and receive her letter to Shikamaru and Chouji, she was not surprised to see Sai, they're had been dating for a long time...

It was after five o'clock, when she finished with all the letters she carried in her bag, and there were only four to Neji, she could not continue to avoid his house, she went then to the Hyuuga house, after delivering the letters would eat something, she was so hungry that she suddenly felt very light her dress, and that it was said, because she was very thin, and the dress too tight for her liking.

As she reached the house of the Hyuuga, she noticed that her hands were shaking uncontrollably, but she could not turn back, was the last house she had to visit and her horrible days end. Thus, advanced only a few steps and saw the boy, of course, was trained. 'Neji-san ... "called a voice as shaky as her hands and he turned to see who was calling. Sakura could not help but blush at the sight of bare-chested boy of 18 who questioned her with his eyes. 'This ... bring some letters for you,' replied giving him the packet of red cards and turning to leave. 'Thanks' he said.

Sakura started walking with quick step toward the door as she heard the tearing of the envelopes that she had just delivered, but soon left there, she was sure he was handing the man who had made Neji.

-Sakura-chan?—Hinata-called—Do not you want to come in?

-Ok—traveled to where Hinata was without looking at his cousin.

-What brings you here?—she asked after entering the room next to the garden where already heard Neji continue his training.

-Well... I had to deliver some letters to your cousin.

-Yours, sure.

-No—denied the girl— I do not want to see him—she admitted giving her an envelope hidden in her bag, now empty.

-Can I..?—Hinata asked to take the card, Sakura just nodded.

-Just read it, it sounds pathetic—she sighed.

Hinata cleared his throat and began reading.

"Neji:

If you're reading this, it's because I overcame my fear of rejection, a rejection of you. I write because I can not hide this feel anymore, that fills my heart with doubts and fantasies, it makes me dream ... things that are impossible.

I thought of you so long that now you seem part of me, every time I look you, I feel faint with pain, because you'll never be mine, because your arms will never protect me, your lips never give me the nectar I need ... because for you, I ... I am nobody.

A nobody can not douse the flames of love that flow within it and shutting off any existing right, which lead to dream, to think, imagine ...

And that's because I love you.

I love you above all reason.

Sakura "

Hinata finished reading and heard a creak behind the door that did startle them.

-It is certainly Hanabi—reassured Hinata—She has this habit of listening at doors since Naruto-kun has been coming, I think she thinks we talk about her.

-Yes—she was sure the girl, she smiled falsely draining her tea—I'd better go, I'm tired of bringing these sandals—she lied— are killing me.

-Well—accepted Hinata looking with concern at her friend before giving her mask.

-Ummm... one last thing—she dared to tell the emerald—Why Neji trains... well?

-Almost naked?—Hinata laughed—not like sweaty clothes, he said, it is fortunate that not even remove his trousers—she added laughing.

-Oh...—was all she could say—Well, thanks for the tea, Hinata, we are seeing.

And the last thing that went through the sliding door with the letter crumpled in her hands while Hanabi was to train with his father in the place where it had been Neji. Nervously greeted them both and walked toward the exit, but a voice called again, this time it wasn't Hinata, but was Neji, who watched from the other side of the garden.

-Sakura.

-Yes?—she asked hurriedly keeping the letter in her bag

-I heard everything—he said forward to reach in her flight.

-It is impolite to listen at the door—even more nervous she said. How much of what they said he had heard?

Neji did not even try to justify himself, took her hand, with force and delicacy at the same time, preventing him from leaving and then grabbed something very precious to her... a kiss. The emerald-eyed girl could not believe what was happening, Hyuuga Neji was kissing her gently while in her mind a revolution explodes.

-Why?—Sakura stammered.

-I do not need time to think—he said he and Sakura paled suddenly.

-What are you talking about?—she asked, playing the fool.

-Your letter—he said—I heard everything, and I do not need time to think of an answer, I've made that clear.

-More than clear.

And then, to her astonishment, the Jounin handed her a crumpled piece of paper which read "For Sakura', she took it, beaming with happiness at the same time she extended her letter that he took it although it was also wrinkled, to be turn around and leave later.

When she left the house, left happy, as if she had won the lottery, nothing could take away that feeling ever, not even Tsunade, who approached her with scowling mumbling things.

-I never go back to do this—she complained to get next to her—It has been a nightmare, lost card, someone was reading and opening packages that were not theirs ... whew, I'll be glad when the day ends.

-Well I was fine, —she smiled— We should repeat next year —leaving behind, Sakura said the blonde who was puzzled.

When she opened the letter she had given Neji minutes ago found only two words written.

_I love you._

_**End**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As I said at the beginning of the fanfic, I do not use English well, I can read and write a little, but in fanfic is not my forte. On the history, if anyone understood it, with the horrible mistakes that have because of my bad English, I can say I handled the characters a bit out of character, especially to the Hyuuga, who are often not the case. This was the second NejiSaku fanfic I wrote in my entire life and is originally written in Spanish, where it is understood x'D. I hope critics anyway, although I am sure I will recommend to put me in English classes x'DDD urgently.

Greetings and thanks for reading.


End file.
